kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Chambara Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = TBA |affiliation = Kamen Rider Lazer (currently) Kamen Rider Genm (formerly, forced) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (formerly) |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = The Reason for Some Lies! |lastepisode = Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever |numberofepisodes = 4 (Ex-Aid) 2 (Movies) 1 (Special) |cast = TBA |image2 = }} is Kamen Rider Lazer's support robot. When the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat is used by Lazer, Chambara Gamer can fuse with him to access Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. Description Chambara Gamer is a small black and gold samurai-themed support robot. It combines with Lazer to form the arms, legs, and mask of Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. After Lazer lost the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to Genm, the Chambara Gamer can now be summoned by Genm to assist him in battle, though he did not do this. After Genm's death Ex-Aid takes the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, thus allowing him to use it to assist him in battle, Though he has yet to do this. Personality Being an automated support robot, it presents no personality, only showing up to aid in the transformation of the Rider using its Gashat. Powers and Abilities Like most other Gamers, it can hover in the air instead of standing or walking. Other than ramming a target to make them back away from Lazer, it has shown no abilities beyond aiding in taking the Rider's Level 3 form. History Accessed by Lazer The Chambara Gamer was summoned for the first time by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, having recovered the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat from a Collabos Bugster which he destroyed with Kamen Rider Lazer. Granted the Chambara Gashat by Ex-Aid, who already had access to the Robot Gamer, Lazer was transformed from Bike Gamer Level 2 to the humanoid Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, armed with the Gashacon Sparrow. Confronting Kamen Rider Genm, whom he had discovered to be Genm Corp. CEO Kuroto Dan, Lazer was able to fight on an even footing against Genm's own Level 3 Sports Action Gamer. However, upon defeating Genm with the Gashacon Sparrow's Giri Giri Critical Finish, Lazer as well as Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Brave saw Parado, who had spirited Dan away to preserve his secret identity, appearing before them from the explosion. Against the Sports Gamer Later, confronting Dan alone, Kiriya once again faced him in a one-on-one match between the Level 3 Gamers, proving evenly matched as they respectively met each other with a Sickle Mode Giri Giri Critical Finish and a Chainsaw Mode-channeled Shakariki Critical Strike. Against the Dragon As Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Lazer joined in the fight against Dark Graphite alongside the bickering Brave and Snipe, recovering the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat from the latter when he was struck before all three Riders were sknocked out of the fight by Dark Graphite's Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword. Later, having been challenged by Emu to claim the Hunter Gamer, Kiriya assumed his Level 3 form against Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon alongside Hiiro and Taiga. By combining the firepower of their Gashacon Weapons, the three rival Riders succeeded in stripping Ex-Aid of the Hunter Gamer which they struck with a combined Critical Finish. Unexpectedly, however, this had the effect of dividing the Hunter Gamer into equal parts for each of the four Riders, with Lazer switching to Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 Dragon Claw to take down Dark Graphite alongside his rivals. Against the Doral Bugster Only through assuming Chambara Bike Gamer alongside Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer and Kamen Rider Necrom was Lazer able to match the power of the Doral Bugster; the resulting clash forced all fighters out of their transformations, ending the skirmish in a stalemate. Against the Zombie Gamer In his final confrontation against Kuroto Dan, Lazer resorted to Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 as Genm used the completed Dangerous Zombie Gashat and Buggle Driver to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X for the first time. Already at a disadvantage as his attempt to use the Dangerous Zombie Gashat sapped away most of his Rider Gauge health, Lazer was easily overpowered by the new Genm, with his Sickle Mode Giri Giri Critical Finish having no effect. Finally, Lazer was mortally wounded by Genm's Critical End finisher which depleted the last of his Rider Gauge. With the Gashacon Sparrow and Giri Giri Chambara Gashat lost to Genm who took his leave, Kiriya, as a result of the Game Over he sustained, ultimately died in the presence of his fellow Riders and Asuna. Chou Super Hero Taisen Mirroring the original Kiriya Kujo, replicas of the Chambara and Bike Gamers were possessed by his counterpart from the Game World. Game World Manifestations of the Chambara and Bike Gamers were present on Kiriya Kujo's person when his spirit resurged in a pocket Game World. Assuming Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Lazer defeated Shocker's Hiruchameleon in defense of Emu Hojo. Genm Vs. Lazer Lazer once again obtains the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat from Ex-Aid and uses it in the Buggle Driver II to obtain Level X against Genm. Though Chambara Gamer doesn't make any physical appearances, it does merge with him in Level X to aid him. Users *Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo) **Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Buggle Driver II (Another Ending: Genm Vs. Lazer) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Proto Lazer Chambara.png|Lazer Proto Chambara Bike Gamer Level 0 LAZER_X.png|Lazer Chambara Gamer Level X Level UP Rider Series Chambara Gamer was released as part of the Level UP Rider Series set LVUR08. Rider Gashat KREA-Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.png|Giri Giri Chambara Gashat Finishers * : **'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. **'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Girigiri CF Loading.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Girigiri CF Arrows.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Step 1: Firing Arrows) Girigiri CF Spin kick.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Step 2: Spin Kick) Girigiri CF Striking.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) Girigiri CF Prelude (Sickle).png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) Notes ] *As far as the Level UP Rider Series is concerned, Chambara Gamer is not compatible with any other figure besides Lazer, due to the fact that most of this armor consists of solid limbs that give Lazer his humanoid form; thus, the only way to combine Chambara Gamer with the other figures is through customization. **However, after Kiriya was revived as Lazer Turbo, assuming Chambara Gamer as a form is merely impossible in the series, and presumably can now only be used for supporting purposes. Appearances See Also * References Category:Support Robots Category:Gamers